


From Russian Twins With Love

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins seem to share everything, including crushes on murderous spider femmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Russian Twins With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a short response to a tumblr request, but I figured no one else was gonna have Blackie and the Twins up here so *shrug*

“Who are we looking out for again, brother?”

”Did you seriously forget Sentinel Prime sir’s instructions in just five klicks?“

”…Da.“

Jetstorm rubbed his forehelm hard enough to almost scratch the paint off. "This is why _I_ was built with more processing power.” His groan had just finished before his twin’s fist collided into his shoulder

"You were not! We are from same schematics, scraphead!” Jetfire stepped back in preparation for retaliation, crossing his servos over his chest. Jetstorm seemed about to kick at his brother when a burst of noise from their comm units shook them both cold.

_“Will you two cut that out! You’re not getting energon to bicker like a couple of teensparks!_ ” Even from the other side of the city, Sentinel Prime’s scolding voice echoed through to their spark cores. 

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir,” the twins said solemnly together, lowering their helms even without their boss present to see it. Sentinel sighed over the commlink. 

“ _Now if I really must remind you, the Decepticon fugitive is a hideous techno-organic. Purple protoform, black and gold armour.”_ There was a shudder in his voice that somehow spoke of both disgust and regret. " _You’ll know her when you see her. Now do I need to carve that into your optics, or will you actually manage to remember it this time?“_

The threat managed to force both their backstruts straight as their hands shot up to their helms in a hurried salute. "We will remember, sir, we promise!” There was a last crackle of static before Sentinel cut the commlink off, but even with him gone the twins were hesitant to lower their servos.

“No more arguing, brother,” Jetstorm decreed, moving to stand behind Jetfire. “You look from front, I take the back.”

 

“Maybe Sentinel sir give us promotion if we find Decepticon!” his twin mused, placing his hand flat over the top of his optics to stop the moonlight above interfering with his vision- something he’d often seen the native Earth species do. 

“How ugly you think it is?” Jetstorm asked, answered with a shrug he felt against his back.

“Never seen any ‘techno-organic’ before, but if Sentinel calls it 'hideous’…” Jetfire’s shudder at the images swamping his processor didn’t help his twin’s own state of mind.

“What if… it is bigger than us?”

“The size of a starscraper?”

“With denta bigger than an Insecticon queen?!”

“And… acid hydraulic fluid?!” The two Seeker’s frames shook so loudly that they didn’t hear the rich laughter from above them until its source jumped down from her rooftop perch.

“You boys have some imagination, I’ll give you that,” Blackarachnia chuckled, back legs twitching over her shoulders in amusement. It was a nice change finding mechs smaller than her, and just the touch of her shadow over them sent the poor boys’ vocalisers squeaking, in desperate need of oil. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Bending her knees only just about brought her down to level with their faceplates. “Isn’t there an Autobot just _dying_ to meet me?” Her four optics glittered deviously, reflecting the flickering light of their own eyes and the clusters of stars above. 

Jetstorm was the first to dig his vocaliser out of the pit of his spark. “S-S-Sentinel Prime sir never mentioned-”

“What did he not mention, sweetie?” Blackarachnia could feel his struts vibrating when she placed a claw under his chin, tipping his helm up and forcing him to look at her.

Jetstorm almost bit his glossa in half with how his denta clicked together. “He n-never mentioned the fugitive…”

Finally Jetfire recovered himself and slammed into his twin’s side, effectively replacing him for Blackarachnia’s attentions and finishing his sentence for him. “Being so _pretty.”_

' _What the…_ ’ Blackie almost fell back at the force of glittering awe in the small Seeker’s optics, his frame slumped over in a hopelessly lovestruck way. And glancing over at his twin she saw that it wasn’t fear in his eyes either- it was terrified wonder. 

They weren’t fighting her because they were practically falling in love with her. 

' _Fragging Autobots…_ ’ Her confused frown turned to a scowl of disbelief as she lazily shot webbing at them both, easily gluing them to the ground before she made her re-ascent to her rooftop sanctuary. She heard a few delayed cries from below and a plea of “Come back, pretty lady!” before she made it out of earshot of the fantastic flying morons.   
Of course, she only knew they could fly when she heard their jet engines starting to catch up to her as she raced across the city skyline.

“I knew I should’ve just stayed on Cybertron…”


End file.
